


Rozpoczyna się od pragnienia

by Elleen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ideology, Purebloods, Rebellion
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleen/pseuds/Elleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syriusz Black jest jednocześnie odzwierciedleniem i zaprzeczeniem definicji czystej, "naturalnej" magii - Orionowi trudno się pogodzić z buntowniczą naturą syna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rozpoczyna się od pragnienia

Słowa, słowa, słowa... Strumienie powietrza wprawiające w drgania struny głosowe, głoska za głoską wypływające z ludzkich ust niczym wezbrane rzeki nic nieznaczących komunikatów — niektórzy nazywają je najpiękniejszą melodią, największym darem natury, _magią_. Dla Oriona słowa są jedynie zniekształceniami. Nieznośnymi zgrzytami zakłócającymi prawdziwą muzykę: łagodne pulsowanie pierwiastków magicznych w każdej komórce ludzkiego ciała. Pierwotne, z każdą sekundą coraz wyraźniej gasnące piękno czarodziejskiej proweniencji.

— Ujarzmianie magii, oprawianie jej w regułki i zasady, sprowadzanie do banalnych inkantacji... Tego cię będą uczyć w szkole, synu. Ciebie, ze dwóch czy trzech innych godnych potomków naszej rasy, ale i całe wiadra popłuczyn, dzieciaków nieznośnie niezasługujących na posługiwanie się różdżką.

Syriusz przenosi znudzone spojrzenie na okno i opiera głowę na dłoni.

— Mogę wyjść się pobawić? — pyta, jak gdyby nie zaserwowano mu właśnie wielogodzinnego wykładu na temat źródeł magii i prawdziwej wartości czystej krwi. Orion czuje wściekłość malującą się bordową plamą na jego karku, ale kiedy strofuje syna, głos ma spokojny i wciąż niezwykle cichy:

— Mogę wyjść się pobawić, _ojcze_.

— Taa. To mogę?

A w jego oczach płonie ogień. Istne — właściwe dzieciom w jego wieku, jeśli tylko dysponują wystarczająco dużą mocą — preludium pożaru; siła i bunt, dwa skrajnie niebezpieczne czynniki, jeśli nieumiejętnie wpisane w charakter. Orion chciałby umieć nastroić Syriusza, przystrzyc jego talenty tak, jak przystrzyga się zbyt bujny żywopłot — nie po to, by pozbawić go wartości, ale by nadać bezkształtnej bryle blasku i majestatu. Wie od samego początku, od chwili, gdy jego pierworodny po raz pierwszy zacisnął piąstkę na jego kciuku: zrodzony z dwojga Blacków w przeddzień Nocy Duchów, kruchy jak porcelanowa lalka, a mimo to dumny. Mały książę o granatowych jeszcze oczach. Nowe centrum wszechświata Oriona. Syriusz ma predyspozycje, aby zostać _kimś_ , ach, gdyby tylko Orion umiał go na pięć minut przykuć do krzesła i wymusić na synu moment skupienia. Nie, nie za pomocą magii — za pomocą magii mógłby mu rozkazać choćby i spacerować po ścianach, ale sekret nie leży w poskramianiu jego zdolności zaklęciami. Ten błąd popełniają jedynie słabi czarodzieje. Ignoranci. Tchórze. Orion zaś nie jest żadnym z nich. Spogląda na Syriusza z naganą — czy tak siedzi dobrze wychowane dziecko Blacków? — i powtarza jeszcze raz tym samym wyważonym tonem:

— Mogę wyjść się pobawić, _OJCZE_. Zapominasz się, młody człowieku. Nie jestem twoim skrzatem i nie będę tolerował braku szacunku.

Syriusz przewraca oczami i, nie pytając nawet o pozwolenie, zeskakuje z krzesła.

— Ojcze — mówi cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do Oriona, i marszczy poważnie brwi. — To głupie słowo. Nic nie znaczy. Nikogo więcej tu nie ma, przecież wiesz, że mówię do ciebie.

— To wyraz szacunku, synu. Dzień, w którym przestaniesz szanować swoich rodziców, będzie początkiem twojego upadku.

A choć Syriusz jest jeszcze zbyt młody, by wszystko zrozumieć i zakodować, Orion czuje się w obowiązku mu o tym co jakiś czas przypominać. _"Walburga zemdlałaby z wściekłości, gdyby choć raz zapomniał zwrócić się do niej per matko"_ — myśli z westchnieniem i pstryka palcami, a Stworek pojawia się w jadalni ułamek sekundy później, jakby całe popołudnie spędził w stanie gotowości, czekając na wezwanie. Bez słowa zabiera półmisek Syriusza i oddala się w kierunku kuchni. Wszyscy przy Grimmauld Place 12 nauczyli się już dawno temu, że kiedy panicz Syriusz wstaje od stołu, żadna prośba ani groźba nie jest go w stanie usadzić przy nim ponownie.

— To tylko słowo — mówi Syriusz i w rzadko u niego spotykanym przypływie pokory pozostaje w miejscu wystarczająco długo, by dokończyć zdanie, zamiast swoim zwyczajem wykrzyczeć coś przez ramię w biegu. — Sam mówiłeś, że słowa nie mają znaczenia.

Syriusz nie odchodzi, a Orion przez chwilę nie znajduje słów, by sprawiedliwie skomentować tę uwagę. To prawda — wielokrotnie powtarzał swoim synom, że słowa to tylko przekaźniki pozbawione duszy. W innym kontekście wprawdzie i z nieco innym zamiarem, ale nie może teraz ukarać Syriusza za to, że zdarza mu się od czasu do czasu słuchać ojca. Lepiej rzadko niż nigdy. Kiwa głową i opiera podbródek na złączonych palcach obu dłoni.

— Masz rację, Syriuszu. Dopóki szanujesz nas w czynach, nie ukarzę cię za nienadużywanie słów.

Chłopiec kiwa głową, niewzruszony, idealnie obojętny — prawdziwy posąg arystokratycznych konwenansów — ale jego oczy błyszczą wesoło, jakby zamierzał się roześmiać w tej samej sekundzie, w której przestanie go śledzić bystry wzrok ojca.

Orion wzdycha ciężko i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach. _"Walburga się wścieknie. Nienawidzi, kiedy pozwalam chłopcom myśleć samodzielnie"._ Gdyby tylko udało mu się dowiedzieć, co robi nie tak.

— Dobry wieczór, ojcze — odzywa się pokorny, dziecięcy głos od progu. Orion unosi głowę i spostrzega Regulusa. Anielskie dziecko, prawdziwe spełnienie marzeń o potomku: czysty i schludny, nie odchodzi od stołu bez pozwolenia, zawsze pochyla głowę, kiedy zwraca się do starszych członków rodziny, nie kwestionuje idei Oriona, ale wręcz uczy się ich na pamięć. Walburga szaleje na jego punkcie — na swój zimny, odległy sposób, oczywiście — a i Orion darzy go szczerym ojcowskim uczuciem. Skoczyłby w ogień za każdym ze swoich synów, może nawet prędzej za Regulusem — ale wyłącznie dlatego, że w przypadku Syriusza miałby całkowitą pewność, iż poradzi sobie samodzielnie i bez niczyjej pomocy.

Regulus jest czarodziejem, ba! Piekielnie dobrym, w końcu to Black i nieodrodny syn Oriona. W przyszłości może stać się nawet częścią intelektualnej elity, arystokracji chroniącej magię przed rozrzedzeniem i zatraceniem swojej pierwotnej, nieokiełznanej struktury. Ale Syriusz... Syriusz _jest_ magią.

Każde zaklęcie rozpoczyna się od pragnienia. Trudno oszukać samego siebie, a jeszcze trudniej — zwieść własną różdżkę. Kiedy impuls elektryczny podróżuje przez ciało od rdzenia do magicznych przekaźników w komórkach, jedyną napędzającą go siłą jest _potrzeba_. Potrzeba tworzenia, potrzeba niszczenia, potrzeba posiadania... Magia pulsuje w żyłach czarodziejów od początku istnienia rasy, nasyca ich tkanki swoją obecnością i współuczestniczy we wszystkich życiowych procesach. Rzucanie zaklęć jest czymś więcej niż tylko zmuszaniem różdżki do wykonania konkretnego zadania — to sterowanie magią obecną w nich od zarania; to rozumienie swojego ciała i umysłu; to równowaga; to koncentracja; to świadomość.

Wszystkie te skomplikowane ruchy różdżką, inkantacje... Podręczniki mogą sobie stanowić największe bzdury, w końcu piszą je piewcy równości pokroju Dumbledore'a, ale Orion wie, że każdy z tych dodatków został wymyślony jedynie po to, by stworzyć pozory przynależności. Każde _"Lumos!"_ wychodzące z ust mugolaka jest policzkiem dla ludzi takich jak on czy Walburga, obelgą gorszą niż sama nomenklatura. Mugolaki będący takimi samymi czarodziejami jak czystokrwiści? To sielankowy, utopijny obrazek niemający nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Orion wcale nie nienawidzi mugoli i nie życzy im kolektywnej śmierci w możliwie jak najbliższej przyszłości, podobnie mógłby przejść do porządku dziennego nad istnieniem mugolaków obok czarodziejów — _obok_ jednak, a nie _wspólnie z nimi_. Nie wierzy, by wychowane pośród mugoli dzieciaki poznające magię w wieku jedenastu lat mogły w pełni docenić jej potencjał i odnaleźć w sobie wszystkie te jej aspekty, które z pewnością skutecznie, może nawet brutalnie próbowano z nich przez lata wykorzenić. Strach i ignorancja uśmiercają w mugolskich dzieciach pierwotną magię komórka po komórce, tak że w końcu magiczne szkoły witają w swoich progach upośledzone, niekompletne jednostki. Orion musi myśleć o swoich synach — byłoby tragedią, gdyby mieli przestawać z podobnie wynaturzonymi dzieciakami — a potem o swoich wnukach. Kto wie, na kogo wyrośnie Syriusz ze swoją zadziorną rysą i brakiem ogłady? Gdyby zechciał kiedyś poślubić mugolaczkę, Orion nie ma wątpliwości, że wbrew protestom całej rodziny nie omieszkałby tego uczynić. A on sam prędzej wydziedziczyłby syna niż przyjął pod swój dach upośledzone magicznie mieszańce.

_Ojcze,_

_dotarliśmy do szkoły. Hogwart bardzo mi się podoba. Trafiłem do Gryffindoru._

_Syriusz_

Oto cała treść listu, który Orion otrzymuje od Syriusza późnym wieczorem pierwszego września 1971 roku. Chłopiec nawet nie próbuje udawać, że się przejmuje niespełnieniem pokładanych w nim nadziei. Nie wspomina ani słowem o matce, z pewnością też nie żałuje swojego haniebnego przydziału. Orion doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co dla chłopca takiego jak Syriusz oznacza zostanie Gryfonem. Przez jakiś czas miał nadzieję, że Slytherin utemperuje trochę jego rewolucyjny charakter — w końcu wszyscy Blackowie trafiają do Slytherinu, nawet pozbawiona jakichkolwiek ideałów Lukretia — ale teraz widzi już wyraźnie, dokąd to wszystko zmierza. Jego najdoskonalsze dzieło, dziecko tak pełne predyspozycji, że trudno było je kontrolować już od najmłodszych lat, teraz ma zostać poddane równościowemu praniu mózgu. Już sam pomysł posłania dzieci do Hogwartu i wsadzenia ich w ramy niewydolnego systemu oświaty wydał się Orionowi swego czasu ryzykowny. Syn w Gryffindorze? Niechże o tym usłyszy Cygnus... Już nigdy więcej nie zaprosi ich na żadne przyjęcie rodzinne.

Wie, że Walburga będzie wściekła, słyszy w myślach jej rozczarowany syk: _"To wszystko twoja wina, Orionie, nie powinieneś nigdy pozwalać chłopakowi na tyle swobody"._ Nie może jej nawet winić, bo wie, że cokolwiek powie — tym razem będzie miała całkowitą rację.

Walburga nie rozumie magii. Powtarza za ojcem truizmy i banały, nie poświęcając ani chwili na zgłębienie ich treści. Bezkrytycznie przejmuje całe ideologiczne dziedzictwo, które Orion uważa za całkiem słuszne w założeniach, ale przy tym kompletnie zabobonne w przesłankach. I choć dzieli z żoną wachlarz poglądów, nie umie o nich rozmawiać — nie jeśli w odpowiedzi na swoje wątpliwości dostaje mrożące krew w żyłach historie o mugolach wysysających magię ze szpiku czarodziejów i podstępem odbierających im różdżki.

Każda w miarę rozgarnięta istota zdaje sobie przecież sprawę z tego, że mugol wyposażony w różdżkę jest nie bardziej niebezpieczny niż drzewo wyposażone w sztylet. Nieświadomi istnienia swoich bardziej wartościowych braci nazywają się najwyżej sklasyfikowaną rasą, podczas gdy prawda pozostaje przed nimi ukryta. Smoki uważają za wymysły bajarzy, największymi czarami są dla nich karciane sztuczki, a cały swój wolny czas spędzają na próbach wynalezienia broni, która za jednym zamachem wymorduje jak największą liczbę ich współbraci — jakże Orion może się nie czuć względem tych istot nadrzędny?

Sięga po różdżkę i zamyka oczy. Już dawno przestał marzyć, że kiedykolwiek będzie na tyle potężny, by nie musieć z niej korzystać. Ten dar posiedli jedynie nieliczni — może Grindelwald, może Dumbledore, może ten nowy chłopak, o którym ostatnio szepcze się w kuluarach... Orion ma nadzieję, że jeśli w plotkach tych jest choć ziarno prawdy, to tym razem świat będzie miał do czynienia z prawdziwym wybawcą. Nie dobrotliwym Dumbledore'em, niezrównoważonym miłośnikiem mugoli i mugolaków — Orion nienawidzi go szczególnie, bo mając takie możliwości i tak silne morale, dał się sprowadzić na prostszą, mniej wartościową drogę powszechnej równości — i nie szalonym Grindelwaldem, który po krótkim czasie oddawania się sprawie obrócił swoją misję w prawdziwą wojnę o władzę i potęgę. Nie, czarodzieje potrzebują teraz idealisty z prawdziwego zdarzenia, kogoś, kto rozumie istotę magii i umie zrobić z niej dobry użytek ku chwale i sławie pokoleń nierozrzedzonej, nieskażonej mieszańcami krwi.

_"Brandy"_ — myśli. — _"Potrzebuję brandy". Każde zaklęcie rozpoczyna się od pragnienia._ To mózg kumuluje całą wiedzę o magii, ale rdzeń aktywuje impuls. Najpierw naelektryzowany strumień informacji przebiega wzdłuż kręgosłupa — to ten pierwszy dreszcz, moment, w którym człowiek staje się w pełni świadomy swojej mocy; ułamek sekundy, podczas którego w swojej wyobraźni mrugnięciem powiek przenosi góry i pstryknięciem palców rozdziela wody oceanów. Siła potężniejsza od natury — żadna mugolska broń i żadna technologia nie mogą się równać z drzemiącym w czarodziejach potencjałem magicznym. Impuls wędruje od rdzenia do mózgu, a stamtąd wodospadem napięć do każdej komórki w ciele. Różdżka wyczuwa wyładowanie i zasysa znajdujące się najbliżej przekaźniki, które w reakcji z jej własnym rdzeniem tworzą zaklęcie. Na moc składa się tak wiele elementów, że prawdziwie nią władać potrafili prawdopodobnie wyłącznie ludzie pierwotni — bardziej czujący niż myślący, żyjący z dala od pułapek kultury i cywilizacji, traktujący słowa raczej jako irytujący środek aniżeli cel sam w sobie.

Orion Black nie jest szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Z niemądrą, niepotrafiącą myśleć samodzielnie żoną, jednym synem zbyt młodym i zbyt mocno przywiązanym do matki, a drugim dryfującym w kierunku wyzwolenia spod krępujących sznurów konwenansów, a także z tą nieznośną świadomością bycia jedynym oświeconym czarodziejem w promieniu kilku mil — dręczy go dziejowa samotność.

_"Wszyscy mamy czasem poczucie bycia mądrzejszymi i bardziej sprawiedliwymi niż otaczająca nas banda półgłówków"_ — mawia czasem Walburga, popijając miód. Miód czyni ją nad wyraz wylewną i, wyłącznie w jej własnym mniemaniu, ponad wszelką wątpliwość czarującą. Orion ma na tę uwagę tylko jeden, nigdy niewypowiedziany komentarz: _"Niektórzy zupełnie bezpodstawnie, droga małżonko"_.

Syriusz spędza przerwę świąteczną w Hogwarcie. Walburga robi się jeszcze bardziej drażliwa, Regulus smutnieje — nie przyznałby się do tego nawet łamany kołem, ale Orion wie, że w głębi serca chłopiec podziwia u brata odwagę przeciwstawiania się zasadom, które uważa za głupie. Ani Orion, ani Walburga nie dzielą tego sentymentu, dlatego od wyjazdu Syriusza Regulus większość czasu spędza czytając książki zamknięty w swoim pokoju albo szepcząc po kątach ze skrzatami — Walburga srodze się sprzeciwia takiemu spoufalaniu, więc zdaniem Regulusa jest to z pewnością największe, najstraszniejsze nieposłuszeństwo, na jakie może sobie pozwolić.

Gdy latem Orion wybiera się po Syriusza na King's Cross, przez chwilę nie może złapać oddechu pośród napierających na niego ze wszystkich stron tłumów — mugole, mugolaki, a między nimi nieliczne jednostki czarodziejów niegdyś być może potężnych, dziś jedynie mogących się poszczycić umiejętnością zmuszania różdżki do wykonywania najprostszych rozkazów. Spluwa na posadzkę i zatrzymuje się w odpowiednio sporej odległości od piszczących z radości matek i włażących im na głowy dzieciaków. Czy nikt na tym świecie nie ma już pojęcia, jak należy wychować potomka?

— Hej! Hej, tutaj! — słyszy znajomy głos, ale się nie odwraca. Być może dziesięć miesięcy poza domem rozmyło nieco w pamięci Syriusza szereg zasad, jakimi należy się kierować w towarzystwie, ale już Orion się postara, by podczas wakacji nadrobił wszystkie zaległości. Z nawiązką.

I w końcu do niego doskakuje — rozpromieniony jakby przeszczepiono mu osobowość, niepotrafiący ustać w miejscu. Orion kuca i przygląda się twarzy syna, udając, że cały ten wysiłek to po to, by poprawić mu kołnierz. Coś się zmieniło, czuje to. Magia w jego dziecku — nie tak stłamszona i uładzona jak się obawiał — jest jednak inna. Orion jej nie rozumie i to w tej chwili przeraża go bardziej niż trzech wyglądających na nieokrzesanych mieszańców chłopców czających się za plecami Syriusza.

— Ojcze — mówi Syriusz i wciąż nie przestaje się uśmiechać. A Syriusz nigdy przecież się nie uśmiecha. Nie do niego. — To moi koledzy, pisałem wam o nich. — Owszem, jeśli tylko "wam" oznacza Oriona albo Alfarda. Walburga nie otrzymała ani jednego listu, choćby tylko współadresowanego do niej. — Remus Lupin. — To nazwisko coś Orionowi mówi, więc w najgorszym wypadku chłopiec jest półkrwi, Orion nie zawraca sobie bowiem głowy zapamiętywaniem nazwisk mieszańców. — Peter Pettigrew. — Pettigrew. Pettigrew. Nic. Żadnych skojarzeń. Lewie zauważalnie kiwa chłopcu głową i ponownie przenosi spojrzenie na syna. — I... Ej, gdzie jest James?

— Dzień dobry, Orionie.

Odwraca się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z kobietą, którą widział po raz ostatni na swoim ślubie z Walburgą piętnaście lat temu. Poznaje ją nawet pomimo pajęczyny delikatnych zmarszczek, bo choć czas i zmartwienia z pewnością jej nie oszczędziły, to wciąż ma te same hipnotyzująco błękitne oczy. Dorea Potter, ciotka Walburgi.

— Pani Potter, nic się pani nie zmieniła — kłamie. Ale przecież słowa nie mają znaczenia, a Dorea jest bystrą kobietą. Z pewnością potrafi wyczytać z jego spojrzenia prawdę. _Zawsze potrafiła._

— Ojcze, to jest właśnie James. James Potter.

_"Przynajmniej jeden z przyjaciół Syriusza jest prawdziwym czarodziejem"_ — myśli Orion z przekąsem i podaje chłopcu rękę. Nie zrobił tego w przypadku dwóch pozostałych, jak im tam było, ale rękę syna Dorei ściska z ciekawością. Silny chwyt, James nie spuszcza wzroku, zdecydowanie brak mu pokory — ale czego się można spodziewać po synu takich rodziców? Dwóch przybłędów i Potter — to właśnie przyszło Syriuszowi z przydziału do Gryffindoru. Orion wzdycha i popycha syna w stronę wyjścia.

— Miło było cię poznać, James. Pani Potter, wspaniale było zobaczyć panią ponownie.

Kłania się Dorei, ignoruje dzieciaki. Syriusz po raz ostatni podskakuje, machając Jamesowi na pożegnanie, ale kiedy znikają za rogiem, prostuje plecy i wyjmuje ręce z kieszeni. Prawdopodobnie jeden z ostatnich odruchów posłuszeństwa, póki jest jeszcze zbyt młody i zbyt wystraszony, by się zbuntować na poważnie. Orion zamierza zmierzyć się z wyzwaniem: ostatecznie ma tylko dwa miesiące na utemperowanie _Gryfona_.

— Umiesz to zrobić za pomocą lekkiego smagnięcia, skup się — powtarza Orion zrezygnowanym tonem, kiedy Syriusz po raz kolejny wykonuje serię efektownych i nawet skutecznych, choć całkowicie zbędnych pętli i szarpnięć różdżką. To nieprawdopodobne, jak niezliczonej ilości bzdur przybyło w programie nauczania, odkąd on sam kończył Hogwart.

— Nie umiem — warczy Syriusz, nieco już zirytowany. Regulus uczestniczy w tej szopce z cielęcym spojrzeniem utkwionym w plecach brata, ale ten od powrotu nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Właściwie na nic nie zwraca uwagi, jeśli akurat nie siedzi w swojej sypialni i nie czyta książek albo nie pisze długich na cztery role pergaminu listów do syna Potterów. Po przeanalizowaniu jego korespondencji rodzinnej można by wysnuć wniosek, że ledwie potrafi łączyć litery w słowa — tak bezosobowe, niestarannie nakreślone i pozbawione jakiejkolwiek treści były otrzymywane przez Oriona "sprawozdania" — tymczasem okazuje się, że wielki z niego gaduła, jeśli tylko odpowiednia osoba zasiada po drugiej stronie pergaminu.

— Daj różdżkę Regulusowi.

— Słucham?

— Daj różdżkę Regulusowi.

— Ale on... To moja... — Syriusz przenosi spojrzenie z ojca na brata, a potem zazdrosnym gestem osłania swoją różdżkę przed wzrokiem obu. — Nie!

— To nie była prośba — informuje spokojnie Orion. — Zgodnie z prawem i tak nie powinieneś czarować poza szkołą.

Istotnie istnieje bowiem prawo zabraniające niepełnoletnim czarodziejom używania magii poza Hogwartem. Jest to przepis tak idiotyczny, tak całkowicie mijający się z definicją magii, że w rodzinie Blacków prawdopodobnie nikt się do niego nie stosuje. Za czasów młodości Oriona Namiar dwukrotnie nie przeszedł nawet przez pierwszą fazę obrad legislacyjnych — ale potem do władzy doszli egalitaryści, szlag jasny by ich trafił. Ani on, ani Walburga nie zamierzają wymuszać na swoich synach posłuszeństwa systemowi — jedyne posłuszeństwo, do jakiego chłopcy są zobowiązani, to szanowanie woli rodziców i wierność ideałom. A w przypadku Syriusza i tak zaczyna to już powoli zakrawać na nadmiar powinności...

Orion zachęca chłopców do nieskrępowanego korzystania ze swojej magii. Syriusz czyni to chętnie, niestety najczęściej bez nadzoru ojca, co irytuje Oriona ponad wszelką miarę, bo wie, jaki będzie tego skutek — z każdym dniem, z każdą sekundą czuje ustawanie wibracji magii własnej w aurze starszego syna. Hogwart uczy go się ograniczać, ustanawiać granice dużo bliżej niż powinny być ustanawiane. Atom po atomie magia znika — z Syriusza, z linii Blacków, z całego społeczeństwa. W tym tempie za sto czy dwieście lat próżno się będzie doszukiwać choćby cienia przeszłej chwały padającego na marne pozostałości po prawdziwych czarach.

Regulus — Regulus się waha. Zdecydowanie najszybciej ze wszystkich żyjących członków rodziny Blacków nauczył się panować nad naturalnymi odruchami: dziecięcymi wybuchami magii w chwilach wzburzenia czy podekscytowania. Walburga była taka dumna, kiedy opowiadała o nim Cygnusowi! Od dawna nie przydarzył mu się żaden wypadek, co z jednej strony napawa Oriona optymizmem — rodzi nadzieję, że Regulus skrycie rozumie magię lepiej niż jego niesubordynowany brat — a z drugiej zasiewa ziarno niepewności — co jeśli to nie rozumienie magii, a ignorancja i tchórzostwo stoją za jego wyjątkowym opanowaniem?

— Zgodnie z prawem nie powinieneś mi pozwalać — odpowiada sucho Syriusz na ostatnią uwagę ojca. Jest zbyt pyskaty jak na swój wiek. I zdecydowanie zbyt pyskaty jak na swoje pochodzenie. Orion czuje wzbierające w nim uczucie irytacji, ale utrata panowania nad sobą tylko pogorszyłaby sytuację. Lata praktyki nauczyły go, że z Syriuszem należy się obchodzić jak z rozwścieczonym smokiem — najpierw dźgnąć różdżką w oko, a potem teleportować się na wyższą półkę skalną i z fascynacją obserwować, jak rzyga ogniem na swój własny ogon.

— Z przyjemnością odbiorę ci różdżkę na czas wakacji — oznajmia z lekkim uśmiechem. — Łącznie z dostępem do pergaminów i kałamarzy.

Wyraz twarzy chłopca zmienia się błyskawicznie, na jego policzki wypływają ciemnoczerwone plamy szpecące tę bladą, arystokratyczną buzię. Oriona nawiedza smutna refleksja — akurat ten z jego synów prawdopodobnie nigdy nie nauczy się panować ani nad emocjami, ani nad własną mocą. Cóż za marnotrawstwo talentu i dobrych genów!

— I tak znajdę sposób, żeby czarować — warczy Syriusz, a po chwili zastanowienia dodaje: — I kontaktować się z Jamesem.

Uśmiech Oriona tylko się poszerza.

— Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak próbujesz.

Słowa te brzmią jak słabo zamaskowana groźba i Syriusz w końcu milknie, nie potrafiąc znaleźć odpowiednio bezczelnej odpowiedzi na tak enigmatyczne upomnienie. Tymczasem prawda jest dużo bardziej skomplikowana — otóż Orion naprawdę _chciałby zobaczyć, jak próbuje_.

Podaje Regulusowi swoją własną różdżkę i robi kilka kroków w tył. Chłopiec zamyka oczy i wyciąga przed siebie rękę.

— _Avitas!_ — rozkazuje cienkim, piskliwym głosem.

Myli sylaby. Formuła zaklęcia w rzeczywistości brzmi: _"Atavis"_. A mimo wszystko udaje mu się wyczarować najszczelniejszą barierę ochronną, jaką Orion kiedykolwiek widział — _bo słowa nie mają znaczenia_.

Syriusz po raz pierwszy od powrotu patrzy _na_ brata, a nie jedynie poprzez niego.

— Jeszcze raz usłyszę słowo o młodym Potterze, a odeślę cię do sypialni bez kolacji — cedzi pewnego popołudnia Walburga, spoglądając na Syriusza z niechęcią. Zdaniem Oriona jest przy tym strasznie niesprawiedliwa, bo Syriusz zazwyczaj dokłada wszelkich starań, by nie tylko nie otwierać do niej ust, ale i w ogóle się z nią nie widywać. A przecież nawet Orion — pozostający z synem jeśli nie w przyjaznych, to na pewno pokojowych stosunkach — przypomina sobie ledwie trzy czy cztery incydenty, kiedy chłopiec nawiązał do swoich hogwarckich znajomości.

To nie tak, że Walburga nie ma serca. Jest zimna, nerwowa i prawdopodobnie niezbyt bystra — Orion nigdy nie miał cierpliwości do rozmów z żoną, więc nie może stwierdzić tego z pełnym przekonaniem — ale kocha swoje dzieci; daleko jej do obrazu wyrodnej matki z opowieści wuja Lycorisa. Jej relacje z Syriuszem są jednak daleko bardziej skomplikowane niż te z Regulusem, od początku bowiem wszystko szło nie po jej myśli. Miał się urodzić błękitnooką dziewczynką, córeczką mamusi, słodką idiotką, którą można by stroić w koronki i falbany, a po kilkunastu latach skrzekliwych treli-moreli i ploteczek wydać bogato za mąż. Poród trwał czterdzieści godzin, prawie wysłał Walburgę na tamten świat, a wynik okazał się daleki od wyobrażeń i — z jej perspektywy — niewart poświęcenia.

Niechęć między tą dwójką jest obopólna i zdaniem Oriona będzie trwać, póki jedno z nich nie opuści świata żywych — a być może i wtedy nawet nie ustanie.

Syriusz nie przejmuje się słowami matki — wręcz przeciwnie. Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśniający powoli jego ponurą twarz zwiastuje nadchodzące trzęsienie ziemi.

— A wiecie, kto zaprosił mnie do siebie na przyszłe wakacje? Pani Potter, mama Jamesa. _Jamesa Pottera_ — kontynuuje leniwie, a nóż, którym Walburga kroi swój stek, ześlizguje się na talerz, co skutkuje pojawieniem się przeciągłego, przewiercającego uszy dźwięku. Syriusz zsuwa się ze swojego krzesła i odrzuca serwetkę tak niedbale, że ląduje ona prosto na głowie kręcącego się przy kominku Stworka. — Sam się odprowadzę — mówi jeszcze i tyle go widzą.

Następnego dnia Walburga jeszcze śpi, kiedy Orion wychodzi z synami na pociąg. Tym razem wróci do domu sam i myśl ta wydaje mu się torturą. Rozłąka z chłopcami nie będzie może trwać wiecznie, ale szkód wyrządzonych przez Albusa Dumbledore'a i jego świtę najpewniej nie da się już naprawić. Oby tylko Regulusa nie spotkał ten sam smutny los co rok temu Syriusza. Jedno dziecko w Gryffindorze wystarcza za całą hańbę, jaką Orion jest w stanie znieść.

— A więc w tym roku oddajesz oba swoje cenne skarby.

Dorea znów pojawia się niespodziewanie. Jednocześnie całuje syna w ucho, wciska mu do ręki zawiniątko pachnące domowymi wypiekami i puszcza Orionowi oko. Jest w niej coś młodzieńczego, coś zadziornego, coś, czego żadna inna znana mu kobieta z rodziny Blacków nie posiada. James ryczy jak jeleń na rykowisku, kiedy tylko spostrzega Syriusza, po czym zamyka go w niedźwiedzim uścisku i razem znikają w drzwiach ostatniego wagonu. Orion nie bez zaintrygowania notuje, że przed skinieniem mu na pożegnanie Syriusz upewnia się kątem oka, czy Regulus na pewno wciąż się za nim wlecze.

— Dzień dobry, pani Potter.

— Jak zawsze nienaganne maniery, Orionie. Nic się nie zmieniłeś.

Dorea uśmiecha się filuternie i wraca do obserwowania z czułością drzwi pociągu, choć Jamesa od dawna w nich już nie ma. Jest bardzo szczupła, szczuplejsza, niż Orion zapamiętał. Mógłby po zaledwie kilku spojrzeniach narysować dokładną mapę korytarzy, przez które płynie jej błękitna krew — tak cienką i bladą ma skórę. Po tylu latach nadal wydaje mu się najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie.

— Nasi synowie przypadli sobie chyba do gustu.

_"Ku mojemu srogiemu rozczarowaniu"_ — chciałby dodać. Ostatecznie to ta sama kobieta, która w tajemnicy przed całą rodziną udzieliła schronienia swojemu wygnanemu bratu, temu pokrace i wynaturzeńcowi, Mariusowi, kalającemu nazwisko rodowe swoją ułomnością... _Charłakowi._

— O tak! Jim zupełnie zwariował na punkcie Syriusza. Z jego opowieści wynika, że to niesamowity chłopiec — mówi Dorea takim tonem, jakby fakt ten stanowił dla niej olbrzymie zaskoczenie. Orion wie, że nigdy nie przepadała za swoją bratanicą, musiała zatem założyć, że wszystko, co wyszło z łona Walburgi, musi być równie jak ona nieznośne. Jak zwykle zupełnie ignorowała pierwiastek Oriona — teraz zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy jako nastolatek wyznał jej ze wstydem, że się w niej nieprzytomnie kocha, a ona zbyła go śmiechem tak obraźliwie rozbawionym, że nie otrząsnął się z upokorzenia do tej pory. Była już wówczas mężatką, a on od lat wiedział, że przeznaczono mu na żonę Walburgę — również od niego starszą — ale mimo wszystko postanowił spróbować. Ten pierwszy i ostatni poryw serca kosztował go zbyt wiele, by mógł teraz bez złości obserwować zachowanie Syriusza. Niechybnie jest mu przeznaczony podobny los: lata udręki w więzieniu, do którego sam się wtrąci posiadaniem uczuć sprzecznych z wychowaniem.

Oczywiście miało to miejsce jeszcze zanim dowiedział się o Mariusie. Wygnany z domu i wypalony z drzewa genealogicznego Blacków chłopak został przez wszystkich zapomniany szybciej, niż zdążyło ucichnąć skrzypienie zamykających się za nim drzwi. Tymczasem okazało się, że nie wszyscy wyrzucili go z serca równie skwapliwie — długie lata mieszkał razem z Doreą i jej mężem, zanim przyjął od nich sporą sumę pieniędzy i osiedlił się w sąsiedniej wiosce z jakąś lokalną mugolką. Gdy prawda wyszła na jaw, wybuchł prawdziwy skandal obyczajowy, a przed podzieleniem losu brata uchroniło Doreę chyba jedynie bycie pupilką wpływowego tatusia. Cygnus Black Senior trząsł wszystkimi odnóżami wielkiego rodzinnego drzewa — a przy okazji połową magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii — za jego życia nie mógł więc Dorei spaść włos z głowy, cokolwiek zrobiła i z kimkolwiek przestawała. Stąd to dość wątpliwej jakości małżeństwo, stąd cała historia z Mariusem... Gdyby nie pobłażliwość starego Cygnusa, Dorea Black byłaby najbardziej pożądaną partią swojego pokolenia. Anegdota ta wciąż stanowi dla Oriona jeden z najsolidniejszych argumentów świadczących przeciwko bezstresowemu wychowaniu.

Wymieniają jeszcze kilka grzecznościowych uwag i rozstają się przy wyjściu z peronu. Orion jeszcze chwilę obserwuje, jak łagodnie falują poły jej sukienki, gdy przestępuje z nogi na nogę i upewnia się, że żadne niepowołane oczy nie zarejestrują jej niespodziewanego zniknięcia z bocznego korytarza holu. Nie wie, że widzi ją po raz ostatni — w czerwcu po Jamesa przyjdzie jakiś niewysoki, zupełnie siwy jegomość, zapewne słynny Charlus Potter, od września z kolei chłopcy zaczną nalegać na samodzielne docieranie na dworzec. Nie wie, że za kilka lat — zupełnie jak kiedyś Mariusa — Dorea przyjmie pod swój dach wydziedziczonego Syriusza. Nie wie również, jak bardzo się myli w ocenie swojego syna.

Kiedyś bowiem spotka go ponownie parę lat po tym, jak Walburga z satysfakcją usunie jego imię z rodzinnego gobelinu. Przywitają się chłodno, powściągliwie. Wymienią kilka frazesów, których treści żaden z nich nie będzie w stanie przywołać już kilka sekund później. Nie uścisną sobie dłoni — będą już zupełnie obcymi ludźmi. Syriusz będzie gardził Orionem, a Orion — litował się nad upadkiem Syriusza.

— Do zobaczenia — powie w końcu Orion. Obaj pomodlą się w duchu, by życzenie to nigdy się nie spełniło. — Dbaj o siebie, synu.

_"Mam dziecko w tajemniczej organizacji wolnościowej i drugie w szeregach Voldemorta. Prawdopodobnie przynajmniej jedno zostanie przy życiu"_ — pomyśli Orion gorzko. Znów się pomyli.

— Ty też.

— Chcesz, żebym przekazał coś matce?

Syriusz zaśmieje się szczekliwie, a Orion wcale nie będzie miał mu tego za złe.

— Tak. Przekaż jej to. — Wyceluje różdżką między oczy ojca. — _Avada Kedavra!_

Ale zamiast zielonego płomienia z jej końca wystrzeli bukiet pąsowych róż — Walburga zawsze nienawidziła róż. Zawiśnie w powietrzu pomiędzy nimi i Orion w końcu zrozumie.

Zrozumie, że Syriusz nigdy nie przestał go słuchać — przestał jedynie wykonywać polecenia.

Zrozumie, że pierwotna magia nigdy w nim nie zgasła, a jedynie zapłonęła blaskiem innej, nieznanej Orionowi natury.

Zrozumie, że czasami słowa mają znaczenie.

_Każde zaklęcie rozpoczyna się od pragnienia..._


End file.
